deroderidderfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Hoi, welkom bij ! Bedankt voor je bewerking van de pagina Vrykolakas (monster). Laat gerust een bericht achter op mijn overlegpagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:28 (UTC) *Hoi! Ik ben zelf admin bij een Wikia en ik zag even wat foutjes staan, dus ik dacht: 'aanpassen die zaak' :) --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:29 (UTC) Dat is goed om te horen, want ik ben vaak druk bezig met veel dingen op de site. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:31 (UTC) *Ik zag het net! Heel wat toevoegingen vandaag al. Ik wens je veel succes ermee. Een Wikia kan echt nuttig zijn. De Wikia waar ik Admin ben is Yodapedia. Groetjes ! --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:32 (UTC) Ja, jouw gebruikersnaam kwam me al bekend voor. Ik hoop je hier zo hier en daar nog wel eens te zien voor spellingfouten. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:36 (UTC) * Als je dat niet erg vindt, dan wil ik wel eens rondkijken. Op Yodapedia huiver ik van spellingfouten (die we allemaal wel eens maken), maar dit is niet mijn wikia :) Ik heb je regels eens gelezen en die zien er vrij netjes en oprecht uit. Bij ons wordt er ook niet gekopieerd van andere sites bijvoorbeeld. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:40 (UTC) Ja, in het begin toen ik met de site begon (en toen ik nog alleen begon, wat nu niet meer het geval is), had ik niet met opzet foto's gekopieërd van roderidder.net, omdat ik niet foto's kon uploaden. Nu is er gelukkig een andere gebruiker en heb ik allang niet meer dat probleem. Het was toen ook echt nooit mijn bedoeling geweest, omdat te doen. Ik kreeg een boze mail en had direct de foto's verwijdert. Niemand meer boos, en iedereen is tevreden. Het leukste is nog wel dat Marc Legendre van deze site afweet, net als dat Martin Lodewijk en Claus Scholz van roderidder.net afweten. :) --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 15:47 (UTC) *Nice ! Waarom is men zo streng met die foto's? Als je foto's linkt naar de officiële bron is dat toch enkel maar promotie? --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 18:38 (UTC) Heb je het over Wikia of deze Wiki? Of bedoel je foto's in zijn algemeen? Ja, het kan de copyrights schenden, dus ja, daar moet ook rekening mee gehouden worden denk ik. --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 18:39 (UTC) *Over deze Wikia. Ja, uiteraard kan je copyright schenden, maar soms doe je meer schade door iets te verbieden ipv het gereguleerd toe te laten :) EDIT: Ik snap het ... ik dacht dat die website (rr.net) officieel werd beheerd, maar dat is een fansite. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 18:41 (UTC) Hier is de link naar de copyrights: De Rode Ridder Wiki:Copyright. Uiteraard heb ik daar rekening meegehouden. En eigenlijk alle foto's kunnen nog later meer categorieën krijgen, maar dat zie ik later wel. --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 18:47 (UTC) * Als je ooit ergens problemen hebt, laat maar wat weten. Misschien kan ik dan ergens mee helpen. --Sompeetalay (overleg) 22 jun 2013 21:36 (UTC) Dat is goed om te horen. Je hoeft nergens op het moment mee te helpen, behalve de spellingsfouten :) Trouwens, het zwaarden project van Johan van Horst wil ik zelf morgen afronden. ;) --Station7 (overleg) 22 jun 2013 22:36 (UTC) *Iets grappig dat me wel opvalt, is dat je vrij veel aandacht hecht aan de mensen die Johan heeft gedood :p Dat klopt uiteraard, maar vind je niet dat hierdoor de nadruk wordt gelegd op iets dat hij enkel en alleen doet uit noodzaak om andere mensen te redden of te helpen? --Sompeetalay (overleg) 23 jun 2013 07:00 (UTC) Ik snap wat je bedoelt. Johan is de held van het verhaal en is "gedwongen" te moorden om de vijanden te stoppen. Zo is er ook een grappig geval voor de pagina van Gevangenschap van Johan van Horst, namelijk als voorbeeld dat Johan door Wando en zijn wachters werd vastgezet voor zijn moord. Johan is in het Mysterie te Camelot ook onschuldig vastgezet voor de dood van een personage (wat hij niet had gedaan). En dan denk ik, dat het fijn is om zowel een pagina te hebben voor alle strips waarin hij vastzat, als de Slachtoffers van Johan van Horst. ;) Want Johan zit bijna nooit vast voor moord. In Het Veenspook zat Johan ook vast, maar dat kwam omdat hij er achterkwam wat Hiordis van Valkensteen van plan, maar Johan zat niet vast voor moord (tijdelijk). Ik zie de strips ook soms los, want anders is Johan dadelijk net zo'n moordenaar als Jack Bauer uit 24 . :) --Station7 (overleg) 23 jun 2013 08:00 (UTC) *Het is en blijft uiteraard een strip en het zou ook maar saai zijn, moest er nooit eens een slechterik sterven :p --Sompeetalay (overleg) 23 jun 2013 21:16 (UTC) Dat klopt. En het klopt ook dat ik "gehecht" ben aan de pagina van de slachtoffers van Johan. Ik wil dat alle informatie er staat die er hoort te staan en dat alles in een goeie chronologische volgorde staat van hoe ze sterven in de strip. Ik doe de pagina pas unlocken al staan alle foto's er en alle personen (en niet dat er 1 mist). --Station7 (overleg) 25 jun 2013 19:50 (UTC)